List of The Tales of the Paintders episodes
Each season of The Tales of The Paintders has 26 episodes (13 episodes released once per 4 months). Episodes Season 1 #''New Life, New Home'' - Ashton, her sisters and their pet Axolotl move to New Paint City, while stumbling across a hooded villain. #''School Daze'' - Ashton and her sisters decides to enter their new school and meets Cailin Paintlove, a coffee lover. But problem? Hannah fears that she might stumble across a guy who would fall in love with her because many crushes she had made fun of her. #''Paint City Idol'' - Ashton wants to compete in the Paint City Idol, and ends up meeting her idol, Delilah, but Hannah and Lagan are suspicious about Delilah. #''Cheerleading Business'' - Lagan decides to enter Shoney after a offer for a mascot for their team was lit. #''A Food Nightmare ''- Ashton decides to enter a Hot Dog eating contest, but things get awry when Ashton gets sick suddenly and falls asleep. At her nightmare, Ashton must face a bunch of deadly food monsters. #''Where the Wildflowers Things Are'' - Hannah gets excited for the upcoming Wildflowers Festival, but things get bad when a Minotaur decides to budge in and ruin the fair. #''Cloak Problems'' - While confronting Ashton and her sisters, Tyler accidentally tears his bottom cloak off, forcing him to steal fabric from many people, so the sisters must stop him. #''Invention Horror'' - Influenced by a inventon, Shoney attempts to make one. He successfully does, but then turns into a monsterous enemy and destroy the town. #''The Face Paint Yeti Rises'' - Upon hearing legends about the Face Paint Yeti, Ashton and her friends decides to mark a journey to find him. #''The Cute Grumpbat'' - Abigail finds a lost and cute Grumpbat. #''Bad Minotaur Bullies ''- After being insulted by the Minotaur gang led by a familiar Minotaur, Hannah decides to try her best to become tough and try to scare them. (this is the first time that Ashton is called Juicy Lips) #''Cheerleading Contest ''- Lagan's cheerleading skills are being tested. Meanwhile, Ashton sneaks in to Delilah's party after she accidentally gave her Hannah's new necklace. #''Jurassic Paintworld ''- The Paintders discover a legendary Neonsaurus Rex, but the dinosaur they found actually leads them to a new park that has Neonsaurs, but things gets bad for both the Paintders and the dinosaurs when The Bad Face Paint wants to destroy the Neonsaurs, so they must protect them from him. #''An Adventurous Field Trip ''- The Paintders and Shoney go to a field trip to the White Frost Canyon, however, this trip soon turns into a adventure for Shoney when he gets lost. #''The Hooded Person Show'' - Tyler Paintders hosts a game show. #''Shoneysitter ''- Principal Famboo watches over Shoney while the Paintders attend a annual festival. #''Coffee and Cakes'' - Ashton and her sisters and her friends compete in a baking competition, but their rival has very secretly sinister plans behind their sleeves. #''Two Stealing Dogibats'' - Ashton and her sisters must stop the two female Dogibats from stealing their stuff and claiming as their own. Meanwhile, Shoney is forced to spend time with Abigail, which they end up being friends and being lighter to each other in the process. (this is the second time Ashton is called Juicy Lips) #''Elementary My Dear Shoney ''- Deciding that Shoney should get education, Ashton enrolls Shoney on a pet elementary school, but Principal Famboo actually has a bad feeling about that decision. #''Cailin at The House'' - Cailin Paintlove spends the weekend with The Paintders. #''The New Paint City High School News'' - Principal Famboo comes up with a idea and makes news related to their school, but things get tough when The Hooded Person steals his papers for his latest idea. #''School Lunch Situation'' - Principal Famboo and the New Paint City High School staff and students notice that their usually delicious food tastes disgusting lately, till they discover that The Hooded Person is adding garbage to their food sneakily. #''Insane Muffins'' - Shoney notices a mysterious person selling free chocolate chip muffins. Then, Shoney decides to have one and eat it for himself. However, soon after he had the muffin, he starts having strange effects that are making him... insane. #''The Sleepover'' - Abigail hosts a sleepover. #''The Singer Expo Part 1'' - The Paintders (and Shoney) and their friends enter a singer expo, where Ashton, Abigail and Katie meet their all time favorite Starlight Sunlight, but they also stumble across Delilah. #''The Singer Expo Part 2 ''- After learning Delilah's secret before she trapped them, the Paintders and their friends team up with Starlight to try to expose Delilah's crimes to the public. Season 2 #''New Paint City Carnival Part 1'' - In the second season opener, Ashton and her sisters and friends go to a carnival. #''New Paint City Carnival Part 2 ''- in the second part of the second season opener, Ashton and her gang must stop The Minotaur Gang from trying to ruin the carnival and attempt to ruin everyone's good time. #(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) #(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) #''Like Mother and Father and a Bonga'' - Bonga Manager realizes that his parents are coming over, and the Paintders help him. #''Sweets and Sweets Everywhere'' - a sweet shop opens, but the Paintders get stuck and end up having a sugar problem. #''Dude, Where’s My Time Machine ''- TBD #TBD #''Heartbroken Abigail'' - The Paintders and Shoney notices Abigail has been a dower lately, until they notice that it is a anniversary of Abigail losing both of her parents. They must find a way to make her a Abigail she always is, which is happy and make-up loving. #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD Season 3 #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD Season 4 #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD Season 5 #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD (series finale) Category:Episode list Category:List of Episodes Category:The Tales of The Paintders